IGot a Hot Room
right|250px "iGot A Hot Room" is the fourth season premiere episode of iCarly, and is the 71st episode of the series overall. The episode aired on July 30, 2010, and was marketed as an iCarly special. Plot It's Carly Shay's birthday and all her friends help celebrate, starting with a Gibby-flavored pie on the show and a special birthday breakfast. Spencer's birthday present to Carly, a gummy bear lamp, starts a fire that destroys her entire room. Fortunately, thanks to the fact that a watch the Shays inherited from their great-grandmother was destroyed in the fire, Spencer gets an $82,000 reimbursement check and uses all of it to rebuild Carly's room because Carly was a bit mad at Spencer. To distract Carly while everyone is busy, he gets T-Bo give her a job at the The Groovy Smoothie. After Carly comes home, her friends (Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby) surprise her with her new room, which is equipped with technological gimmicks, a trampoline, and a now fire-retardant gummybear chandelier. Meanwhile, Spencer also gets a haircut from Gibby's blind grandfather, Gilbert Gibson, (Jack Carter), at Carly's request. Trivia *This is the first episode after Gibby's promotion to main character (and in turn, Noah Munck's promotion to regular cast member); he's now in the opening credits. *This is the first time T-Bo is seen outside the Groovy Smoothie. *Apparently, Carly had a traumatic experience with a goat the year before; even Miranda Cosgrove doesn´t know what the goat did. *It is shown that Sam can speak Italian because her mom really likes Italian men. *Carly's bedroom is shown for the first time. *The Seattle Fire department chief knows Spencer already, although this is only the second time they have actually come to stop a fire caused by him (the first fire was in "iWanna Stay With Spencer"). *It is revealed that T-Bo has a sister. She was apparently injured when she fell off a ladder while working with Spencer. *Carly gets a "job" at the Groovy Smoothie in this episode; this is the second time someone from the main iCarly trio (Sam, Carly and Freddie) has gotten a job. The first was Sam in "iOwe You", who got a job at "Chili My Bowl" in order to pay back money she owed to Carly and Freddie. *Spencer unveils his new Pear Pad. This is the first time a Pear Pad has been shown on the show. However, the first time the Pear Pad was ever shown was in series creator Dan Schneider's other series, Victorious. *The two pillows on Carly's new bed have penny tee phrases. One says "Church Pants", and the other says "Parole Baby," both of which are from "iStakeout". *According to this episode and the website blog promoting it, Carly loves Gummy Bears. *Another thing Spencer builds catches on fire, and this is the second time it is a main point of an episode; this is also the second time Spencer's habit of setting things on fire has temporarily ruined a date or holiday (the first being "iChristmas"). *A shank is a type of shiv that is made from the metal shank of a prison-issued boot or shoe. *At the end of the episode, the cast sing the theme songs from three Nickelodeon sitcoms created by Dan Schnieder "Make it Shine" (the theme to Victorious), "Found a Way" (the theme to Drake and Josh), and "Leave It All to Me" (the theme to iCarly). Cosgrove is perplexed by hearing the sister show themes, yelling "CUT!" to the producers. This scene was only shown in the original broadcast and an August 1, 2010 repeat of the episode and is replaced with Nickelodeon's marginalized closing credit sequence in all other airings. *Despite the fact that this is the fourth season premiere, the second episode of the season, "iSam's Mom", did not air until September 11. The delay in the airing of the other early fourth season episodes is likely in part due to the season having begun production on this season in May 2010, only two months before this episode aired. *In "iAm Your Biggest Fan", Spencer says he made the Seat of Sitting to "make up for Carly's last birthday", because he built her a lava lamp that burst into flames, which means that this is at least the second time Spencer built Carly a defective lamp. *It is thought that Carly turns 16 in this episode as in "iFind Lewbert's Lost Love" from the previous season, she states that she is fifteen. *A shot from the then-unaired episode "iGet Pranky" (where Spencer is dancing in Carly's mirror) is used in this season's version of the main title sequence, except for unknown reasons it is blurred, whereas other episodes with the same opening do not have it blurred. This is likely a production error. Gallery To view the gallery for this episode, click here (Note: The Gallery is on the iCarly Wikia) Category:ICarly Short Movie